Beauty of the dark
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Secuela de Escarlata Han pasado cuarenta años desde que murió Naruto. Sasuke ha soportado este tiempo, pasándolo junto a su hermano, pero sabe que este tarde o temprano morirá. Cuando más seguro está de que jamás olvidará a Naruto, aparece un joven bastante parecido a él, pero a la vez muy diferente, el problema, no parece sentir algún interés por Sasuke.
1. I dream of dreaming dreams of you

Segunda parte de Escarlata

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**~~*¤*~~I dream of dreaming dreams of you ~~*¤*~~**

Bebía sangre de la mujer, aún estaba viva, sólo un poco débil para emitir algún sonido. Llevaba tanto tiempo bebiendo de ella, pero a pesar de todo no se aburría.

—¿De nuevo aquí?

Escuchó una voz bastante familiar que le reclamaba por sus acciones, sonrió para sus adentros y dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente en la cama. Volteó a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, estaba molesto, y sus ojos lo miraban como si fuera a asesinarlo en ese momento.

—¿Celoso?

—No entiendo porque bebes de ella si me tienes a mí.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando reparó en que no sabía la respuesta, ciertamente, no sabía porque bebía de esa mujer, si la sangre que lo volvía loco pertenecía a la persona que estaba parado frente a él en esos momentos. Los ojos de esa persona mostraron tristeza al no tener obtener su respuesta.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡Naruto!—lo llamó con desesperación, temía perderlo nuevamente, había sido suficiente con pensar que había muerto, pero ahora lo tenía ahí y de nuevo lo estaba alejando.

Naruto se detuvo, reprendió a Sasuke con la mirada y esperó a que este hablara, aunque sabía que eso no sería lo que haría su pareja, pues este se acercó a él y lo besó. Ambos sentían como si ese beso fuera el primero después de cuarenta años, había tanto deseo y pasión en él que pronto comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas sin importar que esa no fuera su casa.

La espalda de Sasuke dio contra el colchón, mientras sus manos recorrían y arañaban la espalda de Naruto, quien lanzaba graves gemidos a causar del dolor de las heridas que se generaban pero pronto se cerraban. Sintió los labios de Naruto besando y haciendo arder la piel de su cuello. Los besos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo, dejó de sentir las caricias de Naruto y ahora pareciera que este se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre a zarandearlo, pero Naruto no respondía, decidió quitárselo de encima, y lo hizo aún lado. El horror inundó su cuerpo, Naruto no estaba dormido, sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban hacia la nada, además su piel se había tornado pálida y comenzaban a aparecer puntos negros sobre estas.

—¿Naruto?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, su piel acabo por volverse negra y luego Naruto se convirtió en cenizas. Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tomó las cenizas entre sus manos en un momento de desesperación y gritó el nombre de Naruto, no, no estaba listo para perderlo de nuevo, no otra vez.

—Sasuke, Sasuke—lo llamaba una voz que se escucha a lo lejos, creía conocerla pero no lograba identificarla — ¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos, al principio no reconocía donde se encontraba, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, todo volvió a su mente y lo supo. Estaba en casa de su hermano, Naruto había muerto hace cuarenta años y todo había sido un maldito sueño.

—De nuevo gritabas su nombre—dijo una voz femenina.

Volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con una joven que aparentaba trece años, aunque realmente tenía cuarenta. Se trataba de su hija, ella no tenía idea de que él era su padre, tanto su hermano como él habían acordado dejarlo como el tío de esta, ya que Gaara se había hecho cargo de ella y a él era a quien veía como un padre. Sasuke no se molestó por aquella decisión o al menos eso se decía a él mismo.

—El tío Itachi, preparó el desayuno y dijo que tendías que llevar a Ryo a la universidad.

—¿A dónde fue Itachi?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y una playera limpia.

—Con el cardiólogo, le tocaba su revisión mensual.

—Bien, ahora bajo.

Fue a lavarse la cara y tuvo que cruzarse como siempre con el espejo, antes no le molestaba tener el mismo aspecto de siempre, sin una arruga o mancha en la piel, pero ahora era diferente. Sentía un vacía dentro de él, cuando se topaba con Itachi, quien era un anciano, que pasaba de los sesenta años y peor aún era ver a su sobrino de veinte años, tenía dos años más que el físicamente, era tan raro. Había pensado varias veces en marcharse, pero no podía dejar a Itachi sólo, él también había sufrido pérdidas en todo este tiempo. Sasori y el habían roto poco después de que el volviera, sabían que su relación no tenía mucho futuro, Itachi envejecería y Sasori permanecería joven para siempre, aunque Sasuke supo que se siguieron frecuentando aun cuando Itachi se casó con una mujer llamada Konan con quien tuvo a Ryo, pero ella murió en un accidente. Ahora su hermano tenía los típicos problemas de salud de una persona de su edad, y Sasuke se la pasaba ayudándole. Tuvo que buscar un trabajo por internet y de esa manera ayudaba con algo de dinero a Itachi.

—Ya estaba por irme—dijo de mal humor Ryo, era una copia idéntica a Itachi, exceptuando que no era tan inteligente como su padre, según Sasuke.

—Podrías ser un poco más paciente—dijo Sasuke malhumorado y tomó las llaves del auto.

—No me gusta ir contigo y sé que a ti tampoco, si quieres yo me voy solo no importa.

—Claro y después te irás a un bar por ahí—sonrío con burla a su sobrino, podría ser una copia idéntica a Itachi físicamente, pero la realidad es que se parecía a Sasuke en muchos aspectos, tal vez esa era la razón de que ambos no se soportaran.

Ryo barrió los ojos sabiendo que había perdido de nuevo contra su tío. Subió al auto azotando la puerta y Sayuri los acompañó en el asiento trasero. Después de dejar a su sobrino tuvo que llevar a Sayuri a todos los cursos que tomaba, no podía ir a la escuela, debido al tiempo que duraba con una misma edad.

Mientras esperaba que ella saliera de sus clases de ballet, él estaba a fuera fumando un cigarrillo, se suponía que los había dejado, pero después de lo de Naruto había retomado el hábito, además ya no podían causarle cáncer ni nada. Su rostro apuntaba al cielo con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha sosteniendo el cigarrillo, era uno de sus momentos de calma, hasta que su nariz percibió un aroma demasiado embriagante para él.

Giró la cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía tal aroma y comenzó a caminar hacia él, olvidándose de que en diez minutos Sayuri estaría esperando que la recogiera. No se daba cuenta de la distancia que recorría, sólo dejaba que sus pies siguieran y encontraran al poseedor de ese aroma, era tan embriagador, mucho más que el de Naruto, pues a pesar de los años aún lo recordaba, sin mencionar el sabor de su sangre.

Se estaba acercando a la persona poseedora de ese aroma, había doblado a la derecha cuando pensó que bebería sangre de la persona que estuviera enfrente, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una pareja besándose, eso provocó que vinieran a su mente imágenes de él con Naruto haciendo lo mismo que aquellas personas. Tragó saliva, por más que quisiera irse, ese olor no se lo permitía, se fue acercando lentamente a la pareja.

—¡Sasuke!— era Sayuri que había tenido que seguir el rastro de Sasuke para encontrarlo. El grito de ella ocasionó que la mujer volteara.

Sayuri se dio cuenta de Sasuke estaba mostrando los colmillos sin darse cuenta, se hubiera preocupado pero al ver a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que ella era igual y probablemente el chico que estaba con ella.

—Sasuke—le rogó Sayuri para que se fueran y ejerció toda su fuerza en un intento de jalarlo, pero fue inútil, Sasuke la lanzó contra una pared para deshacerse de ella. Aunque esto fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Salió del trance en el que estaba y volteó hacia donde estaba Sayuri, la pareja desapreció al instante.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó escondiendo su preocupación.

—Sí— respondió Sayuri sobándose el brazo— descuida no le diré nada a mi padre.

* * *

Nadie salvo Sayuri sabía de lo sucedido, después de aquel incidente tuvo que ir varias veces a beber la sangre de Mei, lo calmaba era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese aroma, aún no sabía si se trataba de la chica o del chico del cual nunca vio el rostro, aunque por cómo se había puesto la mujer, era probablemente que estuviera protegiendo a su pareja, seguro se trataba de un humano.

Los días que siguieron intentó olvidar el asunto, pero simplemente no podía, temía que de nuevo comenzara a desesperarse y que la sangre de Mei ya no fuera suficiente, de ser así tendría que irse y dejar a Itachi y justo ahora no era momento de hacer eso, además aún se sentía mal por lo de Sayuri, pudo haberla lastimado, justo lo que siempre había temido lo pudo haber hecho aquella noche.

Salió de la casa sin avisarle a Itachi, tenía que hacerle una visita a alguien y era mejor que nadie lo supiera, además Itachi ya estaba sospechando que algo sucedía con él, era mejor que hiciera algo antes de que todo empeorara.

* * *

—¿Itachi está bien?— fue lo que preguntó Sasori en cuanto vio que Sasuke había ido a verlo.

—Sí, supongo, un poco enfermo, pero sabes que es por la edad. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sasori se hizo a un lado, después de cerrar la puerta, le ofreció asiento a Sasuke, pero este se negó. Sasori se percató de que el hermano de su antigua pareja estaba un poco ansioso y temió que de nuevo este hubiera perdido el control.

—¿Estuviste con alguien antes de mi hermano?—preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba hablar con Sasuke de algo como aquello, de hecho no esperaba hablar con nadie sobre eso.

—Sí.

—Me refiero a sí te enamoraste de alguien, antes de Itachi— le costó decir esas palabras, sólo con su hermano había llegado a hablar de sentimientos. Sasori no era cercano para él, pero de preguntarle a Gaara, seguro este acabaría mencionándoselo a Itachi, y es lo que menos quería.

—Sí, un par de veces. Vivimos mucho tiempo, ¿de verdad crees, que sólo podemos enamorarnos una vez?

—¿Y fue igual?—preguntó ignorando la mitad de lo que Sasori le había dicho.

Sasori negó con la cabeza— cada una fue muy diferente.

—Y…

—Sasuke— lo interrumpió— ¿qué sucede?

Respiró profundamente, se sentía un tanto incómodo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso— ayer percibí un aroma, era demasiado fuerte, embriagador. Casi perdí los estribos.

—¿Y quieres saber si esa persona puede ser alguien especial?

Sasuke no respondió.

—Escucha, cuando un aroma nos atrae de una persona, puede deberse a dos cosas, una que nos enamoremos de ella o que solamente pueda ser nuestro esclavo.

La desilusión al escuchar esas palabras apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, esperaba que fuera la primera opción solamente, no es que quisiera olvidar a Naruto ni nada, pero temía que una vez que muriera Itachi e incluso Sayuri, no tuviera a nadie, le aterraba estar solo.

—¿Sabes si es humano?

—Eso creo, estaba con una chica, quien claramente era un vampiro, pero a él no pude verlo. Aunque por como lo protegía ella lo más seguro es que sí.

—Lo siento Sasuke—dijo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de este— es muy difícil que un vampiro y otro vampiro se enamoren, no sé por qué, pero es muy raro, generalmente siempre es con un humano, tal vez todo se deba a que se trata de una manera de castigarnos por lo que somos.

—¿Cuál es el periodo más largo que llevas sin fijarte en alguien?

—Treinta y ocho años.

Ya no tuvo más preguntas para Sasori, sentía que había preguntado de más, por lo visto los vampiros estaban condenados a no tener una buena historia amorosa.

* * *

Llevaba algunos años sin ir a un bar, específicamente desde que Itachi se lo prohibió debido a que era un mal ejemplo para Ryo. Si Itachi aun tuviera veinte años no le hubiera hecho caso, pero la vejez hacia que se viera más estricto y aterrador a veces.

Pidió un vaso de sangre y lo bebió como si de verdad tuviera demasiada sed, se sentó mirando al otro lado de la barra, llevaba cuarenta años sin interesarse en nadie, bueno tampoco era que alguna vez fuera enamoradizo, sólo se había enamorado de una persona y acabó asesinándola. Ahora pidió un poco de alcohol y siguió mirando sin obtener ni un resultado. Dos mujeres se le acercaron en al menos diez minutos pero él simplemente las rechazó, no causaban nada en él.

Había pagado cuando de nuevo apareció ese aroma, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esa persona debía de estar demasiado cerca, sino se equivoca en la puerta del bar. Se hizo paso entre la gente, si estaba en ese bar debía de ser porque se trataba de la chica, eso no le alegraba mucho, jamás se interesó por las mujeres.

El aroma se fue haciendo cada vez más embriagante, sentía que lo saboreaba y entonces chocó con alguien. Cuando vio con la persona que se había topado y miró sus ojos, sintió que el mundo se detuvo por un momento. Los ojos que tenía frente a él, eran azules, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino la increíble similitud de estos con los de Naruto, era como si estuviera viendo los ojos de Naruto de nuevo, pero al mirar su cabello se dio cuenta de que este no era rubio.

—¿Podrías darme permiso?—le dijo el hombre frente a él un tanto desesperado.

Sasuke no se movió, así que el chico lo hizo a un lado y siguió su camino. Tragó saliva y volteó para seguirlo con la mirada, de nuevo ahí estaba esa chica del otro día. Salió del bar, sentía que todos sus sentidos estaban atontados, incluso pareciera que su cuerpo no reaccionará con normalidad, era como si el toparse con esa persona hubiera afectado todo su ser.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte y puedes defenderte tu solo, pero aún me preocupo cuando no pasas la noche en casa.

Itachi estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que escuchaba su voz y volteaba para ver donde estaba, tenía la sensación de que vería al mismo Itachi de veinticuatro años, le causaba dolor verlo anciano, eso le hacía saber que pronto tendría que despedirse de él.

—Nunca me gustó estar en casa a estas horas—le respondió con una sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Itachi podía notar que algo le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke, lo veía en su rostro, parecía que algo lo había perturbado, además llevaba días notándolo igual de raro, lo sentía más distante de lo normal y cuando Sasuke hacía eso nunca eran cosas buenas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke lo negó.

Itachi amaba a su hermano, pero a veces le desesperaba un poco, que resultara difícil hablar con él, algo que le sucedía con su hijo, eran tan parecidos, bastante tenía con lidiar con ambos y luego intentando calmar a ambos cuando se peleaban.

—¿Tiene que ver con Naruto?— con Sasuke en estos últimos años, todo estaba relacionado con Naruto, le hubiera gustado decirle muchas veces que lo olvidara y buscará a otra persona, pero no tenía cara para decírselo, sabía que era difícil, incluso el seguía pensando en Sasori aún después de haberse casado.

—Vi a alguien, parecido a él—lo dijo con miedo, temía que su hermano lo tachara de un loco o alguien obsesionado, pero estaba seguro que esos ojos eran idénticos a los de Naruto.

—¿Parecido?

—Sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Naruto.

Meditó por un momento. Por una parte quería decirle a su hermano, intenta algo con esa persona, pero tampoco era sano, no quería que fuera detrás de alguien solo porque le recordara a Naruto, las cosas acabarían mal seguramente. Aunque por otro lado, comenzaba a temer que Sasuke estuviera alucinando. Sabía muy bien que todos las noches soñaba con Naruto, varías veces lo había escuchado decir o hasta gritar ese nombre y simplemente hacía que se sintiera inútil. Era más fácil cuando Sasuke era niño, era más sencillo calmarlo y llega a él.

—¿Te gustó?

Notó como Sasuke agarro con fuerza el interior de sus bolsillos— No. no lo sé.

—Hay algo más en todo esto.

—Deseo beber su sangre, su olor me embriaga y sé que es sólo a mí. Nadie en el bar se percató de que había entrado más que yo.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas que me dijo Sasori, generalmente cuando eso sucede puede ser que los uses de esclavo o que se conviertan en tu pareja.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró al suelo – es casado— se había percatado de esto cuando siguió al chico con la mirada después de que este lo hiciera a un lado– además, yo no causó ningún efecto en él, lo cual es lógico si ya tiene pareja.

—¿Es vampiro?

—No lo sé, aún no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Lo que faltaba de camino lo siguieron en silencio. Itachi ser preguntaba porque la vida era tan maldita con su hermano, había sido rebelde en una etapa de su vida, pero nunca malo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pagando. Se sentía mal por no cumplir su promesa y poder estar siempre que Sasuke lo necesita, sabía que algún día se iría y lo dejaría sólo, por eso hacían tanto, él como Gaara, para que Sayuri conviviera con él, pero pareciera que Sasuke se esforzaba en crear una barrera o escudo cuando la niña estaba cerca, sabía que a su hermano le importaba, había notado el odio en sus ojos cuando se refería a Gaara como su padre.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No quería intentar nada con nadie, pero ese chico le causaba curiosidad, de no haber visto que estaba casado con aquella mujer, tal vez y hubiera intentado algo pero pareciera que sólo Sasuke tenía el interés, el chico con trabajos había volteado a verlo. Con Naruto todo había sido sencillo, por así decirlo, al final ambos sentían algo por el otro, aunque Naruto había hecho todo el trabajo. Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y aparecieron unos ojos azules en su mente, aunque por primera vez, no sabía si eran los de Naruto, ya no estaba seguro, ¿qué pasaría si realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por esa persona? Pensó aquello unos minutos y supo la respuesta; sería un infierno, esa persona ya pertenecía a alguien más.


	2. But nightmares always block the view

~~*¤*~~But nightmares always block the view~~*¤*~~

No pensó de nuevo en aquella persona. Itachi había recaído y ahora tenía que guardar reposo, Sasuke tuvo que ocupar su lugar y hacerse cargo de todas las tareas de la casa incluyendo a Ryo, quien no ayudaba mucho, nunca le hacía caso a Sasuke y llegaba muy tarde a casa, ya en más de una ocasión, había tenido que salir a buscarlo y llevarlo de regreso a casa ahogado de borracho, obviamente le escondió esta información a su hermano, no estaba para preocuparse por nada.

—Más vale que hoy regreses temprano —amenazó Sasuke a Ryo, mientras recogía los platos del desayuno.

—¿Para probar tú insípida comida?— se burló de su tío, aunque nunca lo había visto como tal, era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando tu tío se ve más joven que tú y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

—No quiero que Itachi tenga más preocupaciones por tu culpa. Sabes que su estado de salud no es el mejor— le dijo molesto y amenazándolo con la mirada. Sabía que su sobrino quería a Itachi, pero parecía que como muchas personas, incluyendo él, prefería huir de los problemas que enfrentarlos.

—¡Tú eres el que causa problemas. El otro día lo vi salir a buscarte a media noche!

Se quedó callado por un momento, Ryo se refería a la vez en que Itachi había ido a buscarlo a un bar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía fundamentos para exigirle a Ryo que se comportara si ni él podía hacerlo.

—Pero a diferencia de ti el alcohol no me hace daño—sabía que era estúpida su excusa, pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento.

—¿Sólo porque eres inmortal?—se burló— ¡mi padre es quien debería de haber vivido más tiempo y con mejor salud y no tú!, ¡que sólo le has causado problemas desde siempre!

—Deja de hablar cosas que no tiene sentido ahora. Si te preocupa tu padre, al menos llega a tiempo a casa y ayúdalo o pasa tiempo con él – no tenía ganas de pelear con su sobrino, porque sabía que de seguirle la corriente, la pelea no acabaría nunca e Itachi era el único que podía darlas por terminado. Decidió tomar las llaves del auto y subir en este, esperando que su sobrino lo siguiera así lo odiara tanto.

* * *

Su padre la había llevado a hacer unas compras. No es que Gaara fuera alguien muy preocupado por esas cosas, pero cuando decidía que era el día indicado compraba todo lo que le hacía falta.

Sentía que sus pies la estaban matando, su padre sólo iba de un lado a otro, estaba bien que el fuera vampiro y no le llegara el cansancio de manera tan rápida; era cierto que ella era un tanto vampiro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitara descansar un poco en esos momentos.

—¿Puede sentarme en esa banca y esperar?—le preguntó a su padre, quien le dirigió una media sonrisa y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero no te acuestes en ella.

Sayuri asintió, pero después de que su padre se metiera en una tienda hizo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho. Sabía que era de mala educación hacerlo, pero desde hace dos horas, sentía que necesitaba dormir aunque fueran tan sólo cinco minutos.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió perderse, en todo caso, si se quedaba dormida su padre iría a despertarla y después la regañaría, nada que no pudiera manejar, aunque debía de aceptar que su padre llegaba a darle miedo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, escuchaba las voces de la gente cuando pasaban cerca de ella, pero cada vez parecían más lejanos, hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

—Oye.

Alguien picaba su hombro una y otra vez, volteó a ver a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie, estaba sola en su habitación. Comenzó a tener miedo, tal vez se trataba de un fantasma. De nuevo escuchó que la llamaban y entonces lo recordó, estaba dormida en pleno centro comercial, esperaba que se tratara de su padre y no un policía. Abrió los ojos y dio un brinco asustada, su mirada se topó con la de un joven de ojos azules.

—¿Es tuyo?—le preguntó mostrándole un moño negro, que se suponía debía de estar en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se enderezó rápidamente y lo tomó un tanto apenada. El chico le sonreía amablemente, aunque por como la veía parecía que se estaba riendo de ella por dentro.

—No deberías quedarte dormida en un sitio como este, puede ser peligroso—le dijo el chico amablemente y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Lo observaba detenidamente mientras le decía aquellas palabras, ese chico se le hacía conocido, incluso su aroma. Entonces lo recordó, era el mismo chico que estaba con aquella mujer cuando Sasuke había enloquecido, salvó que en esa ocasión no lo había visto del todo, ahora que lo veía mejor su rostro le era familiar de algún lado, estaba segura.

—¡Takeshi!—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos decir aquel nombre. El chico que estaba con Sayuri volteó inmediatamente al oír ese nombre.

—Debo de irme, mi esposa me busca—dijo de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa y se fue, dejando a Sayuri pensativa.

Decidió que lo mejor era que buscará a su padre, no tenía idea de cuando tiempo se había dormido, pero no debía de haber sido mucho, de lo contrario Gaara ya la hubiera encontrado, al menos, gracias a ese chico se había salvado de una regañiza.

A pesar de que Gaara ya cargaba más de diez bolsas en ambas manos, parecía que le faltaba recorrer cinco tiendas, por lo que al final el descanso de Sayuri había servido para poco. Mientras seguía su padre, no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de ese chico, estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún lugar, tal vez algún día en la calle, como cualquier otro, pero algo le decía que no debía de ser eso, no. La sensación que había sentido al verlo, había sido como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que era como su hermano o su primo.

Cuando llegó a casa se recostó en su cama y siguió pensando por unos minutos, de pronto se paró y le echó una ojeada a su cuarto, como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar una pista. Se detuvo en una foto de su madre, lo tomó y sintió ganas de llorar, continuó observando el cuadro con detenimiento y fue cuando todo vino a su mente.

Se bajó de la cama y sacó una caja, la abrió con emoción, era muy probable que ya hubiera encontrado la respuesta que tanto buscaba. La caja contenía fotos de su madre y su familia de ella, Sayuri comenzó a buscar en cada una de ellas con un tanto de ansiedad. Vació casi media caja, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, ahí estaba su madre junto a un niño rubio, no debían de pasar de los tres años, miró con detenimiento la foto y supo que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba, siguió sacando fotos, hasta que encontró una de sus abuelos con el que se suponía era su tío, un chico rubio de ojos azules que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, debía de tener unos quince o dieciséis años en esa foto, no tuvo que mirar la fotografía por mucho tiempo, para saber que estaba en lo correcto, si a su tío le pintaba el cabello de negro, era idéntico al chico que había visto en el centro comercial, salvo que se veía más adulto que el chico de la foto, pero sólo unos cuantos años más.

* * *

Últimamente su padre había tenido mucho trabajo, así que como lo había imaginado tuvo que quedarse unos días con Sasuke.

Siempre había tratado de entender a Sasuke, a veces pensaba que la odiaba y le molestaba tenerla cerca, pero luego, acciones como la de ese día, la confundían. El tío Itachi estaba muy enfermo y a pesar de que el cuerpo de Sasuke no mostraba cansancio alguno, podía verse en su mirada lo contrario, además de que se notaba su preocupación. Cuando Gaara le pidió que cuidara a Sayuri por unos días, esta pensó que se negaría, sobre todo porque el tío Itachi era el que siempre se comprometía con eso, nunca Sasuke. Pero pasó lo contrario, claro que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el viera mucho por ella, sobre todo por lo sucedido, no obstante le sorprendían algunos detalles de este, procuraba prepararle la comida que más le gustaba; no sabía muy bien, Sasuke no era un gran cocinero, pero había visto como se esforzaba por preparársela, incluso como tiraba la comida e intentaba hacerla de nuevo. No hablaba mucho con ella, por más que había intentado en todos estos años acercarse a él, había resultado imposible, aún así, él se molestaba todos los días preguntándole si le hacía falta algo, esto la hizo pensar que tal vez era su manera de preguntar "¿Cómo estás? ".

El tío Itachi no mejoraba, esto ponía cada día más tenso a Sasuke, sin mencionar sus peleas con Ryo. Sayuri se moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre el hermano de su madre, seguramente había notado el parecido de aquel chico y su tío y por ello había tenido aquella reacción.

Un día estaba completamente decidida, vio que Sasuke estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, así que tomó la foto de sus abuelos y Naruto y fue con él, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo abordarlo o preguntarle, decidió regresar a su cuarto, pero se arrepintió y volvió, repitió esto unas seis veces hasta que por fin entró al cuarto.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó un poco apenada. En teoría era su tío o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero dejó de llamarlo de ese modo al notar que eso le molestaba.

Cerró su libro y volteó a verla — ¿necesitas algo?

—Yo…Tú fuiste buen amigo del hermano de mi madre ¿no?— sabía que la pregunta era tonta, obviamente habían sido muy buenos amigos, incluso Sasuke decía el nombre de Naruto entre sueños. Nuca les había preguntado a su padre o tío, cuál era la relación de ambos, pero siempre creyó que tal vez Sasuke lo consideraba como un hermano.

—Se puede decir que si—respondió de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

Sayuri caminó hacia él y le tendía una fotografía, la tomó, al verla, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—Encontré esta foto de él—dijo notando como los ojos de Sasuke se humedecían un poco y tragaba saliva para evitar el llanto. Tal vez había hecho mal, esa foto lo estaba afectando de verdad – ¿recuerdas al chico que vimos el otro día? Se parece mucho a él, ¿no lo crees?

—No—habló firmemente y le devolvió la fotografía Sayuri, como si realmente esta no hubiera causado un efecto en él.

—Yo creo que sí, salvó por el cabello negro. ¿Por eso fue que fuiste detrás de él?, algo tuvo que recordártelo.

Muchas veces había pensado que la razón de que Sasuke fuera tan serio, se debía había sufrido mucho en el pasado y estaba segura que Naruto había tenido mucho que ver con eso. Por ahora sólo estaba buscando una forma de acercarse a él o ayudarlo, el tío Itachi siempre le decía que le tuviera paciencia y le diera una oportunidad.

—¿Habría una posibilidad de que fuera Naruto?—le preguntó esperanzada, tal vez hasta Sasuke lo había pensado, pero creía que eso se tratara de una locura y decidido no decírselo a nadie.

—No es Naruto y aunque lo fuera no me interesa—su voz denotaba un poco de enojo, pero trataba de tranquilizarse, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Sayuri, intentaba animarlo.

—Pero lo seguiste, debía de interesarte.

—Tenía hambre—respondió malhumorado— su aroma era muy apetecible— sabía que con eso podía asustar a Sayuri, pero no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo. Se había mentalizado con que ese chico no era Naruto y que tal vez todo había sido una ilusión y ahora llegaba Sayuri y le decía lo contrario, era como si le estuvieran generando esperanzas, que no quería en ese momento ni nunca más.

—Sí hubieras tenido hambre lo habrías atacado y no lo hiciste, querías atacar a la chicha que era vampiro y no parecía que tuvieras ganas de beber su sangre.

—Sayuri, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ya te dije, no me interesa nada acerca de Naruto.

—¿Cómo no podría interesarte, dices su nombre todas las noches?, tal vez el no murió, era un vampiro después de todo.

—El murió, punto—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

—Pero…

—No puede ser posible, olvida el asunto y no se lo menciones a tu padre—la amenazó.

—Al menos deberías considerar la posibilidad…

—¡Cierra la boca!—no pudo controlarse más y le soltó una cachetada, ya no quería seguir oyendo nada más, por ahora tenía que enfocarse en cuidar de Itachi y no estar pensando en tonterías; como el que la persona que más había querido en si vida, estaba viva, lo cual era imposible — ¡él está muerto, yo lo maté!

Sayuri lo miraba lo terror, el golpe que le había dado Sasuke había sido muy fuerte, incluso para ella. Tenía miedo, no tanto por la expresión de Sasuke, sino por las palabras que había dicho, ¿cómo qué él había matado a su tío?, acaso su padre le había mentido y Naruto había sido el responsable de dañar a Sasuke, tal vez por eso este lo había asesinado.

—Sayuri—dijo más calmado. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todo lo que había evitado hacer estos años, lo había hecho en una noche –yo…—le tembló la voz. Intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la niña huyó y se encerró en su cuarto.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, era cierto que en todos estos años se había aprendido a controlar muy bien, pero el tema de Naruto aún lo volvía loco. Sabía perfectamente porque había hecho todo eso Sayuri, sólo intentaba acercarse a él, llevaba años intentándolo, pero tal vez con lo que acaba de ocurrir ella entendería que eso no era posible, él era peligroso.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sayuri?—le reclamó una voz a sus espaldas, al cabo de unos minutos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volteó – no pasó nada— le respondió a Ryo.

—¿No pasó nada?, ella está en su habitación llorando y vi que salió de esta habitación antes de encerrar en la suya.

—¿Y si le hice algo, qué vas a ser?, ¿me golpearás?—se burló de su sobrino. Tomó su chamarra y lo hizo a un lado, necesitaba respirar un poco y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse, era beber un poco de la sangre de Mei.

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraban, dos días después de que se hubiera peleado con Sayuri. Itachi tuvo un paro cardiaco. Sasuke lo había llevado al hospital cargándolo entre sus brazos, era la manera más rápida de llegar.

Itachi había comenzado a sentir un dolor en el brazo izquierdo y Sasuke había acudido inmediatamente. Ahora tanto él como Ryo esperaban a que les dieran noticias sobre su estado, pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que los doctores se estuvieran tardando tanto.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo uno de los doctores llamó a Sasuke, Ryo quiso acompañarlo, pero Sasuke lo miró de manera amenazadora y logró que se quedara dónde estaba.

—Usted es el hijo mayor del señor Uchiha, ¿cierto?

Sasuke asintió. Itachi había hecho todos los trámites necesarios para Sasuke apareciera registrado como su hijo biológico, al principio este no había estado del todo de acuerdo, pero una vez que vio, que debido a la diferencia de edades ya nadie creería que eran hermano, tuvo que aceptar.

—¿Cómo está mi her… padre?

—El señor Uchiha no resistió la operación que tuvimos que hacerle de emergencia – en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, el mundo de Sasuke se quedó en total silencio— él sabía que su corazón era débil y que no soportaría un paro cardiaco, hicimos lo que pudimos.

Sasuke volvió asentir, sin querer asimilar las palabras que había oído. En cuanto el doctor se alejó, Ryo apareció a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo está mi padre? –le preguntó con un tono, que fue extraño para Sasuke, generalmente siempre le estaba reclamando cosas.

Volteó a ver a su sobrino, pero en cuento abrió los labios para decirlo lo que le había dicho el médico, ninguna palabra salió de estos. Los ojos de Ryo se anegaron de lágrimas, Ryo bajó la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado y pasó algo que nunca hubiera esperado, Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza. Supo que él también estaba llorando, aunque se esforzaba por esconderlo más que él. Se odio en ese momento por siempre haber pensado lo peor de Sasuke, parecía ser que después de todo, Sasuke no era el maldito que había creído.

El funeral de Itachi se llevó al siguiente día, Ryo pudo ver como de nuevo que el semblante de Sasuke era el mismo de siempre, frívolo y como si no le importará lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro que actuaba. Después de que habían llegado del hospital, había escuchado como aventaba y destruía las cosas de su cuarto.

Vio cuando Sasuke se acercó a un pelirrojo y este lo abrazó, no tenía idea de quién podía ser, pero seguro era un vampiro. Era joven y dudada que se tratara de un amigo de Sasuke, ni siquiera tenía. Consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez fuera amigo de su padre o al menos alguien muy cercano. Comenzó a acercarse a ambos, pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos, el pelirrojo se despidió y desapareció de manera muy rápida, corroborando la idea de Ryo, de que realmente se trataba de un vampiro.

—¿Podrás volver a la casa y no hacer alguna tontería?—le preguntó Sasuke, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su sobrino.

—¿Qué piensas llegar tarde?— hizo una pausa – no te vayas a meter en problemas yo no pienso ir a rescatarte si acabas en la cárcel.

Sasuke sonrió. Tenía que ocurrir algo como aquello, para que al menos el y Ryo pudieran llevarse como dos personas civilizadas.

—Descuida, sólo visitaré a alguien, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

—¿Un amigo?

—Nos vemos en la noche Ryo—ignoró la pregunta de su sobrino y se adentró en el cementerio.

* * *

Estaba parado frente a la tumba de Naruto, hace tiempo que no iba y se sentía mal por ello, pero lo había hecho con el afán de poder olvidarlo. Sabía que viviría muchos años y al menos esperaba que el recuerdo de Naruto muriendo por sus propias manos no lo atormentará por siempre, aunque parecía que realmente eso sucedería.

Escuchó un ruido que provenía de los árboles detrás de él, lo que fuera que lo hubiera ocasionado no debía de estar muy cerca, seguro se trataría de una ardilla. Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido apareció de nuevo, pero no sólo eso, también ese aroma tan peculiar que casi lo volvía loca en una ocasión. Dejó la tumba de Naruto y comenzó a caminar siguiendo ese aroma.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo joven de la otra vez, quien estaba recargado sobre un árbol contemplando el paisaje.

—Cualquiera pensaría que me estas siguiendo—le dijo el chico.

Sasuke sintió un vació en su interior, ahora que lo escuchaba sin el ruido, se daba cuenta que el tono de voz era el mismo que el de Naruto. Se preguntó si sería posible lo que había dicho Sayuri y que Naruto no estuviera realmente muerto.

—¿Na…ruto?—preguntó con inseguridad, para a este momento había varías similitudes con ese chico y Naruto.

El chico volteó y miró con extrañeza —¿Naruto?—negó con la cabeza –supongo que por eso me seguiste esa noche y luego no me dejabas pasar en el bar, pero no creo ser esa persona que buscas— el chico caminó ignorando a Sasuke y este hizo algo sin pensar, lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo.

—De verdad, no soy ese Naturo o como sea, me llamo Takeshi— dijo, pero Sasuke no prestó atención a sus palabras, miraba con detenimiento el rostro, era idéntico al rostro de Naruto, o al menos lo que recordaba de él – por cómo me miras, pensaría que estás enamorado de mí.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado, o al menos eso intento, pero no lograba quitarle la vista de encima, el parecido era impresionante.

—Tu hermana y tú me confunde con ese chico, ¿cierto?

—¿Hermana?—preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

—Sí, una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, bastante parecida a ti. Olía bastante bien, de no ser porque estoy casado tal vez…

Sasuke lo estampó contra la pared al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de Sayuri – no te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

—Ya veo que puedes ser muy intimidante—se burló de Sasuke, pero al menos estaba feliz de encontrar su punto débil – sólo te diré que dejes de aparecerte en mi camino, algo en ti no me da confianza. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí o intentas atacar a mi pareja como el otro día, tu hermanita sufrirá las consecuencias, su aroma es bastante agradable, podría la menos divertirme un poco con ella.

Sasuke estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Takeshi lo detuvo con rapidez y agilidad, quien aprovechó para aventar a Sasuke unos cuantos metros. Camino hacia él, calmadamente y lo tomó de la barbilla – sólo te digo, no eres mi tipo y tu aroma es bastante desagradable— dijo Takeshi, soltándolo con fuerza y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Después de eso, Sasuke rogó porque todo lo que estaba pasando fuera una pesadilla, pero por más cerraba y abría los ojos, se daba cuenta que la asquerosa realidad que estaba viviendo.


	3. I can t sleep, no

**~~*¤*~~I can´t sleep, no~~*¤*~~**

Acababan de volver a casa, se había percatado de su presencia desde hace dos días, el primero creyó que tal vez, por fin llegaría el momento en que esa persona decidiera dar el siguiente paso, pero eso no duró mucho. Al segundo día, él seguía siguiéndoles, pero sin hacer un acercamiento, como si realmente los estuviera vigilando.

Le dijo a Sayuri que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco, hacía mucho calor en esos meses, aunque por otro lado, sabía que probablemente ella supiera lo que iba a hacer o lo que se proponía.

—De acuerdo. ¿Le irás a preguntar, cierto?

Con las palabras de su hija, supo que ella estaba al tanto de la situación, así que se limitó a sonreírle antes de salir por la puerta.

Aparentó que iría a un lugar cercano, como si su propósito no fuera encontrárselo. Fue cuando sintió como pasaba a unos cuantos metros de él, para meterse en su departamento. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a donde estaba lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Continuarás actuando así, o al menos dirás porque nos has estado siguiendo estos días?

Pudo ver como se detuvo en seco y cerró los nudillos con fuerza, era obvio que le había molestado demasiado que lo descubrieran, después de todo parecía que en realidad se estaba esforzando en su labor para pasar desapercibido.

—¿Sasuke?—dijo Gaara a manera de exigir que le diera una explicación.

—No debiste dejar a Sayuri sola, pensé que eras buen padre— volteó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, de quien sólo consiguió una mirada de exasperación.

—¿Me estas reclamando?, además, no la habría dejado sola si no me hubiera percatado de que cierta persona había estado detrás de nosotros.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan sólo desvió la mirada e hizo un gesto un fastidio. Gaara por su parte soltó una risita, la cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos, de verdad que había sido una pena que Itachi muriera, Sasuke aún seguía siendo un chico inmaduro que necesitaba de un adulto que lo aconsejara, rogaba porque las cosas no pasaran a mayores como en el pasado.

—Pensé que no se darían cuentan.

—Tu aroma es muy penetrante, por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros somos buenos detectando esas cosas. Será mejor que entremos a mi casa.

—No. Mejor te busco cuando ella esté en la escuela— se dispuso a irse. No quería decirle a Gaara nada, temía que este le dijera algo como que él estaba loco y que ahora había involucrado a Sayuri en algo que no debía.

—De acuerdo, yo te buscaré— eso último sonó como a una advertencia, aunque Gaara sabía muy bien que en cualquier caso él no era oponente para Sasuke.

* * *

No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en su mente aparecían imágenes de ese chico y de Sayuri. Por más que trataba de despejarse no podía hacerlo, en varias ocasiones pensó en levantarse e ir a la casa de Gaara para poder estar de vigilante las veinticuatro horas, pero no podía, después de todo, también tenía que hacerse cargo de Ryo, quien se mostraba bastante calmado y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, sabía por experiencia propia que cuando eso sucedía, era muy probable que Ryo acabara cometiendo una tontería, tal como él lo había hecho hace tantos años.

Hizo las sábanas a un lado y se levantó de la cama, se puso un pantalón y su chaqueta, necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que iría a buscar un poco de aire fresco. Ryo estaba dormido, por lo que esperaba que no le diera problemas al menos por una hora.

Tan sólo caminó unas tres cuadras, no quería alejarse demasiado en caso de que algo sucediera y tuviera que regresar rápido. Recargó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y se concentró en sentir como la brisa. Pensó que por fin podría tener un poco de tranquilidad, hasta que su olfato se topó con una esencia que a pesar de ser bastante agradable en ese momento resultaba lo contrario.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a él se encontró con unos ojos de color azul. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y pensó al instante si sería que el idiota frente a él, había pensado en ir al mismo lugar y ahora pensaría que lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿Ahora tú me sigues?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad, no podía dejarse ver débil ante ese tipo, por más que se pareciera a Naruto.

—Tal vez—se encogió los hombros— estaba un tanto aburrido y quise ver si mis palabras habían tenido un efecto en ti.

Sasuke sonrió – tú no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer.

—Me impresiona tu cambio de actitud, antes pareció que mis palabras te asustaron, ahora ya no.

—No. Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por seguirte cuando tú mismo me buscas. Parece que al final fui yo el que gane, probablemente mi aroma no te sea tan horrible después de todo.

El rostro de Takeshi se tornó serio, delatando que al menos parte de lo que había dicho Sasuke era verdad.

—Créeme no es placentero, pero después de nuestro segundo encuentro supe quien eras y me sorprendió saber que alguien que mató a tanta gente como vampiros, haya sido tan fácil de asustar—aprisionó con agilidad a Sasuke, recargando ambas palmas de sus manos en la pared, cada una a un costado de la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Sólo quise ser bueno contigo y no asustarte, porque de una vez te digo no quieres conocer ese lado mío— no estaba seguro de sus palabras, el mismo se había sorprendido cuando ese sujeto había podido con él, tal vez se debía a que el parecido de este con Naruto, lo afectaba de cierta manera, o simplemente ya no era tan bueno como antes, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un maniaco asesino. Por otra parte, no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo o más bien desenado, tener ese rostro tan cerca de él, hacía que ansiara poder besar esos labios, por más que una parte de él, le recordaba que Naruto había muerto, otra le decía que era realmente extraño que el rostro de otra persona tuviera tanto parecido con el de otra, aun así hubiera la posibilidad de que fuera su doble.

—Me gustaría que me dieras una demostración—le dijo Takeshi burlándose de él y acercándose tanto que sus narices podían tocarse una con la otra.

—Bien, tú lo pediste— de nuevo sonrió, pero esta vez con uno de sus brazos hizo a un lado a Takeshi y acabaron intercambiando lugares. Había sido en cuestión de segundos, pero bastó para que el idiota ese dejará de andar de hablador, por lo visto aún estaba sorprendido de la manera en que había reaccionado Sasuke.

—Eres rápido—dijo un poco asustado y sorprendido.

Sasuke sintió que Takeshi ponía sus manos en su pecho, para hacerlo a un lado, pero no dejaría que eso pasara, la actitud de ese chico lo molestaba bastante y al menos se encargaría de darle una lección. Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo tiró al suelo, Takeshi intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se sentó sobre él para impedírselo, de igual manera, tomó sus muñecas y las puso contra el piso.

Tal vez todo había comenzado como una simple manera de asustar a ese idiota, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro, sus instintos lo estaban obligando a hacer cada uno de sus movimientos Takeshi era fuerte, no podía negarlo, pero de alguna manera parecía estar débil, desde el momento en que lo tuvo frente a él, se había percatado de un ligero cansancio en sus ojos, como de alguien que no se ha alimentado o dormido bien. Sin pensarlo tan siquiera, sus colmillos habían aparecido y ahora se clavaban en el cuello de su contrincante, escuchó como este lanzó un grito, del cual no pudo estar seguro que fuera de dolor, por ahora sólo estaba concentrado en beber esa sangre.

Era deliciosa, de verdad que la sangre que ahora estaba bebiendo era exquisita, recordaba perfectamente el sabor de la sangre de Naruto y por más que en aquel entonces lo volvía loco, esta era cien veces mejor. Siguió succionando, asegurándose de no dejar escapar la sangre que escurría por las heridas.

* * *

El maldito idiota estaba bebiendo demasiada sangre de él, tenía que quitárselo de encima de alguna manera o lo dejaría sin una gota y no pensaba morir ese día, ya tenía que aprender a veces quedarse callado. Debido a que Sasuke estaba tan concentrado bebiendo de su sangre, aligeró un poco el agarre de sus muñecas, con lo que pudo liberar una de sus manos, dirigirla a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacar una navaja que escondía en él, sin pensarlo dos veces, la clavó en un costado de Sasuke, girando la navaja clavada en la piel, para asegurarse que al menos le causará un poco de dolor.

Sasuke dejó de beber sangre, pero lo miró con furia, aun así, juntó todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo a un lado. Se puso de puso de pie, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando Sasuke se lanzó de nuevo contra él y lo tiró al suelo. Esta vez, utilizó sus fuerzas para quedar boca arriba, de lo contrario no podría hacer nada si su rostro daba contra el pavimento. Se odiaba por la situación que acababa de suscitar y más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Sasuke de nuevo se preparó para morderlo, pero no sería el único. Se las arregló para jalar un poco la chamarra de Sasuke y con eso descubrir parte de su hombro.

No le quedaba de otra, algo le decía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer, pero era la única manera de que sobreviviera. Mordió aquella porción del cuerpo de Sasuke y en cuanto la sangre entró en contacto con su lengua, supo que había cometido un gran error.

Poco a poco fue recuperando fuerza. Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era como traicionarse a él mismo. Después de discutir varios minutos mentalmente con el mismo, se quitó a Sasuke de encima, ambos se miraron y después de eso emprendió la fuga.

* * *

Era un cobarde, había huido como tal, no le tenía miedo a Sasuke, sino a lo que había hecho. Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño y limpiarse la sangre seca que tenía en el cuello, después de eso se lavó los dientes y se dio un baño antes de que su pareja despertara.

—¿De nuevo saliste?— le preguntó ella cuando lo encontró tomando un café en la cocina.

—No podía dormir, sólo fui a dar la vuelta.

—¿Te alimentaste de alguien más?

Cualquiera hubiera pensando que esa pregunta denotaba la preocupación de su pareja, de que él hubiera hecho daño a alguna persona, sobre todo porque era algo que desde siempre ella se había encargado de hacerle saber que estaba mal, sin embargo, Takeshi sabía que eso no era cierto, lo que realmente le preocupaba a ella, era que Takeshi la pudiera estar engañando.

Ella siempre le había dicho, que cuando dos vampiros eran pareja y uno bebía de otra persona, era porque el lazo que los unía se había roto, por lo que si ella llegase a saber lo que había hecho esa noche, probablemente se sentiría muy devastada. Además le debía demasiado a ella, siempre había estado a su lado, desde que tenía memoria, por lo que no ahora sentía que la había traicionado.

—No—mintió.

—¿Entonces porque percibo el olor de alguien más?

—Pase un buen rato en el bar, seguramente la misma persona estuvo al lado de mi todo ese tiempo.

—Claro—bajó la mirada y vio a su alrededor. Eso le bastó a Takeshi para saber que no le había creído del todo.

Se puso de pie, fue hacia ella y la besó, era siempre su manera de mostrarle lo mucho que la apreciaba y agradecía por siempre haber estado de su lado.

—¿No lo has visto de nuevo?—preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

—No. Desde que le dije que no se acercará a mí no me ha buscado—le respondió Takeshi, lo cual era cierto, en parte, pues ahora había sido el quien había estado detrás de Sasuke— ¿por qué parece que no me crees?—le preguntó al ver la inquietud de su pareja.

—Es sólo que…tú conoces lo que se dice de él, de lo que es capaz. Pensé que ese día te iba a hacer daño.

—Descuida—sonrió para tranquilizarla— dudo que de verdad tenga tanta fuerza como dicen.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su departamento, no lograba tranquilizarse, se sentía inquieto. Intentaba ver un programa o leer algo del periódico, incluso hasta había intentado cocinar un poco, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en alguna tarea. Era como si no supiera que hacer, como si tuviera ganas de hacer muchas cosas a la vez, pero justo en el momento una ansiedad aparecía en él y se lo impedía.

Su pareja había salido a comprar algunas cosas, lo cual agradecía pues de lo contrario se daría cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo y sólo buscaría la manera de calmarlo. Pero eso no era lo que más temía, sino que en algún momento le dijera lo que había pasado hace una noche, tal vez sus remordimientos eran los que no lo dejaban en paz.

Fue hacia su habitación, pensó que tal vez si se recostaba, se quedaría dormido y podría tener unos minutos de paz, pero todo se desvaneció, cuando al fondo del cuarto vislumbró una sombra. No tuvo que preguntarse de quien se trataba, el aroma delató a esa persona.

—Te dije que no me buscaras— le dijo molesto.

—Yo te dije, que tú no me ordenabas nada— respondió Sasuke, quien dio un paso adelante, permitiendo que la luz proveniente de la calle iluminara parte de su rostro.

—No fue una orden, más bien una amenaza. Te dije muy bien quien podría salir lastimado, tu hermanita sino mal recuerdo.

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó serio, era más que obvio que no le gustaba que metieran a su hermana en sus asuntos, pero hasta ahora era el punto débil que había encontrado en él, después de ver que realmente era alguien fuerte y no un simple chico enamorado, como lo había pensado en un principio.

—Tu pareja no está—dijo Sasuke un tanto alegre – eso es bueno, así no tengo que perder el tiempo en matarla.

Debía de aceptar que estaba un tanto desconcertado, al principio Sasuke le había parecido alguien frágil, tal vez hasta deprimido o devastado, pero ahora lo veía como alguien determinado y frívolo, ¿cómo era posible que ese cambio se hubiera dado en tan poco tiempo?

—Le haces algo a ella y yo te mato—a pesar de que su expresión era desafiante y amenazadora, Sasuke solo lo miraba como si fuera un chihuahua que intentaba defender a su dueño.

—¿De verdad la amas?—comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba Takeshi, pudiendo notar la expresión de desconcertó ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué diablos te importa eso?

—La verdad es que no me importa, porque sé que no eres tan apegado a ella. Digo, ayer me percaté lo mucho que disfrutaste beber de mi sangre.

—Te equivocas, lo tuve que hacer por necesidad.

—¿De verdad?, ¿entonces por qué te relamiste los labios una vez que acabaste?

Maldita sea, se había dado cuenta. La razón por la que se sentía culpable todo este tiempo, no era sólo por haber probado la sangre de alguien más, sino por haberla disfrutado. Ahora sólo faltaba que descubriera la verdadera razón de porque lo había ido a buscar.

—No sabía tan rancia como esperaba— de nada servía que se esforzara en que lo que había dicho Sasuke no tenía importancia para él, por lo visto este ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, pero ni dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a caminar hacia él y para su sorpresa él no se hizo a un lado o trato de evitarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que Sasuke se proponía y aun así no se movía ni un centímetro.

—Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente nuestro encuentro en el cementerio no fue una coincidencia.

—¿Insinúas que yo lo propicie?, de verdad que tienes una gran autoestima.

Lo que hizo Sasuke a continuación sorprendió a Takeshi, se mordió con fuerza su propia muñeca y tomó un poco de su propia sangre. Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no podía comprender lo que sucedía, desde el inicio había esperado que Sasuke intentara morderlo de nuevo. De la comisura de los labios del vampiro que estaba frente a él, escurría un poco de aquel líquido rojo.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera huido en ese momento, sabrá que otras cosas pasaban por la mente de Sasuke y comenzaba a temer que fueran un tanto descabelladas, pero siguió sin moverse, pues un parte de él, ansiaba saber cuál sería la siguiente acción de ese vampiro.

Sasuke se movió con rapidez, hasta quedar justo enfrente de él, separados por una línea invisible de menos de diez centímetros, no hizo nada, porque de verdad no quería hacerlo y ese sentimiento lo asustaba un poco. Sintió como Sasuke tomó sus cabellos y los jaló hacia atrás, exponiendo un poco su cuello, maldita sea, de nuevo ese vampiro había ganado, pero los labios de Sasuke no fueron a la yugular como en la otra ocasión, sino que a sus labios. El idiota lo estaba besando y no sólo eso, ahora comprendía todo, había bebido de su sangre para que él pudiera deleitarse con ella mientras lo besaba y no estaba equivocado, le respondió el beso sin pensarlo, incluso tomó a Sasuke de la nuca y lo atrojó más hacia él, no sólo para poder saborear mejor la sangre que había en la boca de este, sino también para poder sentir mejor esos labios sobre los suyos.

Ambos se perdieron en aquel beso, sus mentes sólo pensaban en que otro movimiento podían hacer para disfrutarlo aún más. Sin embargo, Takeshi fue el primero en reaccionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, debía de detenerlo, así que rompió el contacto y se alejó de Sasuke antes de que intentará algo más, el problema es que Sasuke no hizo nada, sino él, él fue quien se acercó de nuevo al vampiro que tenía enfrente y lo besó nuevamente. Eso no fue todo, hizo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, quedando Sasuke aprisionado por su cuerpo, fue cuando hizo lo que tanto había odiado la noche anterior, mordió con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke y bebió su sangre.

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a él mismo, la ansiedad que había padecido todo el día, se debía a eso precisamente, necesitaba probar una vez ese líquido exquisito y vital. No podría reclamarle a nadie de lo que estaba sucediendo, él mismo se lo había buscado.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, espero disfruten el cap y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_


	4. The beauty of silence

**~~*¤*~~The beauty of silence~~*¤*~~**

La sangre entre sus labios era jodidamente deliciosa y no sólo eso, también el aroma de Sasuke era tan embriagador, desde la primera vez que se había topado con él, sabía que le había gustado pero se negaba a aceptarlo, pues pensaba amar a su pareja o al menos eso pensaba.

Un gemido grave se escapó de la boca de Sasuke conforme se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo de Takeshi, quien dejó de beber sangre y alejó sus labios del cuello del vampiro. Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta volver a unir sus labios. Sasuke besaba con desesperación a Takeshi, a la par que su mano derecha se hacía espacio entre los cabellos de este. Los labios de Takeshi tomaron con más fuerza y deseo los labios ajenos, sorprendiéndose de como besaba con tal pasión a un completo extraño, que se preguntaba a él mismo en qué momento había sucumbido; tal vez había sido desde el primer día que ambos se habían cruzado.

Se enderezó, pero a pesar de haber cortado el contacto por pocos segundos, Sasuke volvió a buscarlo, atrapando sus labios conforme su mano abría los primero botones de su camisa. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia él. Ya ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que tendría la voluntad necesaria para deshacerse de Sasuke en algún momento. Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la ropa del vampiro y ascendió lentamente con la intención de deshacerse de aquella prenda y lo habría logrado se no haber sido brutalmente aventado hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

Tardó unos minutos en comprender lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su pareja había parecido mientras él se besaba con otro y se había abalanzado contra este, lamentablemente ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse con alguien de la talla de Sasuke, quien ya la había lanzado contra un muro y ahora se ponía de pie para atestarle un golpe.

-¡Hinata!-gritó en el momento en que reaccionó, corrió hacía ella y su mejilla fue la que recibió el golpe de Sasuke. Esto pareció detenerlo por un momento y le dio tiempo a Takeshi de golpearlo con tal fuerza que atravesará una de las paredes. Hinata lo tomó de la muñeca para impedirle que fuera hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero él se soltó del agarré y se preparó para golpearlo nuevamente, salvó que en esta ocasión fue tacleado por él y acabo de nuevo en su merced. Intentó moverse pero Sasuke sujetaba sus muñecas y ejercía una gran presión con su peso sobre él.

Ahora comenzaba a comprender todo, no es que fuera más débil que Sasuke, era el hecho de que el deseo por beber de su sangre lo distraía a tal punto que acababa debilitando sus sentidos. Los colmillos de Sasuke se asomaron y apuntaron directamente a su cuello. Continuaba forcejeando con él, pero no podía hacer gran cosa, al parecer su cuerpo no pretendía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hinata volvió a lanzarse sobre Sasuke, pero sin dar un buen resultado. Un gritó ensordecedor se escuchó en el departamento, al mirar a donde estaban, se encontró con Sasuke sobre Hinata, haciéndole creer que la estaba mordiendo.

-¡Déjala!-rogó porque sus fuerzas de antes volvieran y lanzó a Sasuke hacia la ventana, este se tambaleo un poco, pero al volver en sí, escupió hacia el suelo y miró con malicia a Takeshi.

-Su sangre es repugnante, entiendo porque te habrás aburrida de ella.

Miró el hombro de Hinata, mucha sangre estaba emanando de él, Sasuke no la había mordido sólo para beber su sangre, había ido más allá.

-El único ser repugnante eres tú-le dijo, colocando su cuerpo frente al de Hinata para protegerla.

Sasuke se rio y limpió con el costado de su mano sus labios – la próxima vez me desharé de ella-amenazó a Takeshi y caminó hacia ellos.

-No lo permitiré.

-Te debilito, dudo que puedas hacer algo.

El desgraciado fue más rápido que él y lo besó a la fuerza, a pesar de que intentó poner resistencia, sus labios correspondieron a los de Sasuke por unos minutos y después de eso los dejó solos.

Volteó hacia Hinata, no se atrevió a mirar a la chica a los ojos, quitó su mano de la herida para poder ver que tan grave era el daño y maldijo a Sasuke, realmente no era algo que no se curará en cuestión de días, pero dolería un poco, el bastardo se había asegurado de arrancarle un pedazo de carne.

-Lo siento-la llevó a la cama y se sintió sucio, en ese lugar había estado con Sasuke hace unos minutos, besándolo.

-Estaré bien-le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata para calmarlo -¿te gusta no es así?

Se levantó por una toalla para detener la hemorragia- no-¿cómo podía seguirle mintiendo de esa manera?, pero la verdad es que ni el mismo quería aceptar abiertamente que Sasuke lo volvía loco.

-Él es malvado. Lo que siempre ha hecho es volver a alguien vampiro, hombre o mujer, loco por él y al final los mata, eso le hizo a una persona que apreciaba mucho.

-No caeré en sus redes- se acercó a ella para besarla, pero fue Hinata quien movió su rostro a un lado para evitarlo.

-Mi padre puede ayudarnos, vendrá en dos meses.

-La última vez que nos ayudó, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos-toco la cintura de Hinata y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla.

-Prefiero arriesgarme a eso, a verte como su títere.

* * *

Se dejó caer en un callejón. Estos eran los momentos en que necesitaba de Itachi, pero él no iba a aparecer de la nada como en tantas ocasiones. Sacó su celular y marcó el único número que en aquellos momentos podría resultar de gran ayuda, aunque sabía bien, que nadie lo reconfortaría como su hermano.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, trató de actuar de la manera más normal posible frente a Ryo, temía que cualquier riña que se pudiera suscitar con él, acabará con su paciencia e hiciera cosas de las que podía arrepentirse.

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana tocaron el timbre de la casa, abrió la puerta y a pesar de haber creído que sentiría un poco de paz al ver a esa persona, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

-Supongo que nuestra charla de ayer no sirvió de mucho-le dijo molesto Gaara, al observar la intranquilidad de Sasuke en su mirada – ¿lo fuiste a buscar?

-Sí- se dejó caer en el sofá- te dije que no lo haría, para evitar poner en riesgo a Sayuri, pero de pronto estaba frente a su departamento.

-Sasuke…-al parecer regañar al hermano de Itachi se convertiría en su nuevo deber, estos dos últimos días se habían visto y ahora de nuevo estaban uno frente al otro – deberías de considerar que realmente sientes algo más que atracción por esa persona, no puedes guardarle luto por siempre a Naruto.

-¡Esa es la cuestión!, ese tipo me recuerda a Naruto en muchas maneras incluso en…-se quedó callado, no pensaba decirle a Gaara cosas tan cursis como lo que estaba pensando – digamos que hace movimientos igual a él- besando a Takeshi, se percató de que los besos de este, eran idénticos a los de Naruto, claro que cualquiera le diría que no podía ser cierto, tan sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Tal vez, estas enloqueciendo, no sería la primera vez que te pasa.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?, ¿cómo demonios puede controlarme, si de nuevo pasa lo de antes?

-Por lo que me dijiste ayer, lo que te desespera es que él está con otro vampiro.

-Ni siquiera ama esa persona, me cercioré de eso ayer, pero le tiene aprecio- su puños se cerraron con fuerza, al recordar el rostro de aquella mujer, es cierto que realmente pudo ver en sus ojos que quería a Takeshi, pero no por eso iba a dejar que las cosas quedarán como estaban.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Descubrir que le gusta mi sangre…

-¿Qué le hiciste a su pareja?

-La herí un poco, pero lo que quería era matarla.

-¿Sólo a ella?

-Sí, quería deshacerme de sólo de ella y pude hacerlo, pero algo me detuvo- recordó el momento en que estaba sobre la chica, decidido a deshacerse de ella, pero un fugaz recuerdo de Sayuri con Itachi lo hizo detenerse.

-Bueno, entonces supongo me llamaste porque has hecho enojar a alguien.

-Es muy probable. Creo que lo mejor es que Sayuri estuviera conmigo por un tiempo.

-¿No la pondríamos en peligro más fácilmente?.

-Tal vez, ese tipo es fuerte, pero débil cuando está cerca de mí, sobre todo cuando desea mi sangre

-Aún así no me convence de mucho tu plan. No soy tú, eso es cierto, pero tengo mis habilidades.

-Ella es mi hija-dijo tratando de contener la frustración de que Gaara, no estuviera de acuerdo con su plan, a veces pensaba que ese pelirrojo sólo se hacía el que sabía mucho, pero realmente era un idiota.

-¿Ahora es tu hija?, ¿después de cuantos años?-sabía perfectamente que estaba retando a Sasuke y eso podría ser peligroso, pero no podía creer que ese usará esas palabras para tratar de convencerlo, más cuando todos estos años no había mostrado un poco de interés por Sayuri, incluso aparentaba que la niña le molestaba.

-¡Ella me interesa!, aunque no lo parezca, de no ser así, esa estúpida amenaza me estaría valiendo y haría lo que quisiera, pero tengo que tener cuidado tanto con ella como con Ryo.

-Eso a mí me suena a que es una carga para ti, solamente.

-Lo que deberías de hacer, es intentar hablar con ese sujeto y dejar de comportante como un adolescente a pesar de tener la apariencia.

-Cómo si mucha de las cosas que me suceden pudiera impedirlas.

-Haz primero lo que te digo, de todos modos estaré vigilando a Sayuri.

Así como él tenía la costumbre de desaparecerse como si nada, cuando ya no quería seguir discutiendo, Gaara hizo lo mismo. Tenía razón en que debería hablar con el sujeto, pero quien le aseguraba que se pudiera controlar, para Gaara era sumamente sencillo controlarse, pero él en cuanto lo veía se debilitaba o se volvía loco por hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

* * *

-Tienes más de un hermano.

Había percibido su aroma, probablemente desde que estaba dos cuadras cerca de su hogar, cuando se asomó por la ventaba, para ver sí su olfato no le había mentido, lo encontró recargado en la pared de enfrente viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, no supo si agradecer que Ryo acabará de llegar a la casa, no podría vivir con el mismo si algo le pasase al hijo de su hermano.

-_¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Ryo cuando vio que se iba directo a la puerta._

_-Olvidé que tengo que hacer algunos deberes-mintió y supo que Ryo se había dado cuenta, ya buscaría algún pretexto mejor para cuando regresará. _

Él estaba ahí mirándolo directamente, no podía determinar si venía sólo a charlar o para saldar cuentas, considerando lo que había hecho aquella noche, no se arrepentía en absoluto de sus acciones, mucho menos de haber herido a esa chica.

-¿Piensas amenazarme con hacerle daño a alguien?-le preguntó Sasuke con burla.

-No-Takeshi lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero no pudo soportar hacerlo por mucho tiempo – Tengo un compromiso con una persona y no pienso romperlo por un simple capricho.

-Esto no es capricho-Sasuke se acercó a él – eres un vampiro, dudo que no sepas mucho de estas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero le hice una promesa a alguien y me gusta cumplir lo que prometo.

-Dudo que puedas cumplir esta.

-Tienes demasiada autoestima, ya te dije que eres sólo un capricho- eso era mentira y lo sabía, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero su cuerpo deseaba a Sasuke, tanto que en vez de aumentar la distancia entre ellos, la había disminuido.

El aroma de Sasuke era espectacular y embriagante, moría por encajar nuevamente sus colmillos en su piel y besarle. Había ido a ese lugar con la intención de dejar las cosas en claro, pero era él primero que no podía mantenerse al margen. Forzó a su mente a recordar a Hinata, pero ni siquiera un sentimiento de culpa, fue de gran ayuda para evitar que sus labios rozaran los de Sasuke.

Sasuke fue quien se alejó, pero no supo si agradecérselo o no, aún no podía entender a ese condenado vampiro, unas veces actuaba como un maníaco y otras se comportaba a la altura.

-¿Me buscaste la vez del panteón y la del callejón verdad?-le preguntó el moreno sin mirarlo a los ojos, de hecho pareciera que estuviera vigilando su casa.

-Sólo la última, la otra fue una simple coincidencia-¿Cuándo iba a dejar de decir mentiras?, había buscado a Sasuke en las dos ocasiones, al principio creyó que sólo era mera curiosidad, qué engañado estaba.

-¿No te soy conocido de alguna forma?

-Cómo te dije aquella vez, no soy esa persona con la que me confundes-se preguntaba, por qué de alguna manera deseaba serlo.

Lo miró nuevamente y supo que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, por más que le rogó a su cuerpo que se mantuviera, que no hiciera nada estúpido, tomó a Sasuke de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía él. Este beso era diferente, el ritmo era lento, como si los dos quisieran tomarse el tiempo necesario para degustarse de él, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones. Llevó a Sasuke contra la pared y recargó su mano en su cintura, mientras Sasuke lo tomaba con fuerza de la espalda. Los labios de ambos se entreabrieron y sus lenguas comenzaron a pelear entre ellas, para ver quién era la que ganaba mayor terreno.

Pensaba que estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero con ese beso supo que no, besar a Sasuke lo relajaba pero a la vez lo volvía loco por querer más y no detenerse. De hecho lo enloquecía tanto que podría comenzar a deshacerse de las ropas de ambos y terminar lo que habían comenzado esa noche.

¿Se suponía que debía de maldecir el día en que se encontró con Sasuke?, debía de hacerlo, por culpa de él la vida que había planeado se estaba derrumbando, ese imbécil lo llevaba a hacer cosas que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer.

-Detente-le ordenó Sasuke y lo alejó de él.

-Tal vez Hinata tiene razón sobre ti- se había molestado por la acción de Sasuke y parecía que estaba buscando la manera de cobrárselo.

-¿Qué es lo que dice tu noviecita de mí?- estaba furioso, cómo se le ocurría a Takeshi hacer mención de esa chica., sabiendo que no era de su agrado.

-Qué te encargas de volver locos a los vampiros por ti y cuando obtienes lo que quieres, los matas. ¿Has matado a alguien de esa manera?-retó a Sasuke, a pesar de ver la furia en él, el cuerpo de este se había tornado rugido y había dejado de mirarlo con deseo.

Estúpido, eso es lo que era el tipo que tenía frente a él. Con aquellas palabras, la imagen de Naruto tendido en una cama, luchando por su vida, vino a su mente y deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto. Ni siquiera le contestó a Takeshi, de hecho lo aventó a un lado, asegurándose que al menos el golpe le doliera un poco. Sí antes anhelaba deshacerse de la pareja de Takeshi, ahora sabía que lo haría, lo estaba haciendo enojar de muchas maneras y metiéndose donde de no debía.

* * *

Se puso de pie, deseando seguir a Sasuke y pedirle explicaciones por su respuesta. Se había molestado demasiado, pensaba que de ser verdad lo que creía de él, este se hubiera reído en su cara afirmando las acusaciones pero no lo hizo, al contrario, actuó como alguien que recordó algo doloroso.

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa, Sasuke estaba furioso y podría tomar cartas en el asunto, lo cual sería irlo a golpear con todas sus fuerzas o deshacerse de Hinata. Además sus sentidos no estaban alerta, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina tropezó con alguien, era un vampiro lo pudo percibir. Esté lo miró con detenimiento por un momento pero después continuo con su camino, vio hacia donde se dirigía y al ver que tocaba a la puerta de Sasuke, sintió desagrado instantáneo por ese tipejo, tal vez lo que Hinata decía era cierto y Sasuke sólo era alguien que buscaba personas que lo complacieran por momentos. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado, pues de no abrir su bocata ese encuentro podría haber terminado muy diferente.

* * *

-¿Ahora tienes un noviecito?

Ryo había visto todo su encuentro con Takeshi desde la ventana y de verdad que su sobrino podía ser fastidioso, de no ser porque en cierta manera su presencia, al igual que la Sayuri lo calmará, quien sabe que ya hubiera hecho con él.

-También puedo tener derecho a una vida.

Gracias a Dios, tocaron a la puerta y con eso ignoró cualquier comentario que la boca de Ryo hubiera dejado salir. Gaara estaba frente a él, más serio de lo normal, se asustó por un momento al no ver a Sayuri con él.

-Descuida, ella esta con Sai.

Sai, ese maldito vampiro que jamás le había agradado, la verdad es que pocas personas le agradaban, su hermano, Naruto y Sayuri, eso lo hacía bastante amargado.

-¿Crees que este a salvo?

-Sai, sabe defenderse, ¿puedo pasar?- no esperó a que Sasuke le diera permiso, tenían que hablar inmediatamente.

-Ryo, está en la casa.

Gaara asintió y se acercó a él, para asegurarse de que lo que tenía que decir, sólo lo escuchará Sasuke, no porque fuera algo que afectara a Ryo, pero simplemente no veía razón para que este se enterará del asunto.

-Lo vi, vi al tipo del que me hablaste.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero se aseguró de borrar esa expresión de su rostro antes de que Gaara lo viera, si había ido hasta su casa, significaba que no estaba loco, bueno, desde que Sayuri había hablado con él, sabía que no había perdido ningún tornillo.

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Es idéntico a él, pero su aroma no. Aun así, no te ilusiones, pero creo que hay algo sospechoso en él.

-Así lo he creído desde que lo vi, pero solamente Sayuri parecía estar de mi lado-se arrepintió mucho de hacer comentado eso, Gaara lo miró con tal odio, y no esperaba menos, al final Sayuri era su hija, él se había encargado de criarla con un poco de ayuda de Itachi.

-¿Sayuri lo sabe?

-Ella lo vio en una ocasión y pensó que se parecía a su tío, despreocúpate no sabe nada de lo otro.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes algo de ese tipo, además de que te atrae?

Odiaba que Gaara lo tratará como si fuera un inútil o un niño, era cierto que no había actuado mucho como adulto en los últimos años, pero se había portado a la altura cuando era requerido.

-Nada, sólo su nombre y el de su estúpida pareja.

-¿Cómo se llaman ambos?

-Takeshi y Hinata.

Gaara se quedó pensativo, como si le hubieran dicho algo que valiera la pena, aunque Sasuke no podía entenderlo.

-Hinata..., ese nombre no es nada común como para encontrar a dos personas que se llamen igual.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sólo hay algo sospechoso, el mencionó que su pareja le dijo, que yo volvía locos a los vampiros por mí y luego me deshacía de ellos. Siempre creí que mi reputación se limitaba a matar sin misericordia, no a andar enamorando.

-Lo es. Sasuke sólo dame un tiempo y vendré a buscarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Sai traerá a Sayuri a las siete, espero te comportes con ella aquí.

Quiso preguntarle más a Gaara, sobre cuáles eran sus sospechas, pero Gaara era un tipo reservado que seguramente no le diría nada a sólo que estuviera completamente seguro. De nuevo tendría que quedarse él sólo con sus pensamientos y el silencio, a veces pensaba que era la mejor compañía que podía tener, al menos no le molestaba como la mayoría de las personas.


End file.
